


Frozen Stars, Burning Oceans

by misstraceyann



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstraceyann/pseuds/misstraceyann
Summary: A fairy tail wedding brings two of the gulids sexiest couples even closer together..





	Frozen Stars, Burning Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader  
> I'm misstraceyann but you can call me Tracey. Welcome to my first ever fan fiction on AO3. Chapter one is complete. I will update this as I continue to write . Constructive Criticism is always appreciated. Vulgar or hate filled commentary will be ignored. Please be nice to each other.
> 
> EDIT** 2/16/19  
> I'M SO SORRY! I'm fully aware its been nearly TWO full months since I've touched this story. Please understand that I'm in prep mode for a major surgical procedure that's been taking basically all my time. I'm also dealing with a serious family drama that has been a mental and physical drain. I've combined the original two chapters as well as added to the existing story. I'm going to do my very best to keep on top of FSBO but if I slip please understand that my plate is very full.  
>  Love you guys 
> 
> xoxoTracey Ann

It was a warm summer evening in Magnolia. All of Fairy Tail was gathered in South Gate Park, celebrating the union of two of their own. Master Makarov stood beneath a tall tree a warm smile on his face "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride," he said joyously. As Gajeel lovingly leaned closer to Levy giving her a chaste kiss thunderous applause could be heard throughout the city. In true Fairy Tail fashion, a huge party took place starting in South Gate Park and slowly spilling out into the streets of Magnolia.

Two of Fairy Tail’s powerhouse couples could be seen laughing and drinking beneath a tree cheeks rosy and hearts full of love for their guild mates. "I love summer weddings" Lucy sighed happily running her fingers along Natsu's arm. Green eyes warm and hazy looked down towards the celestial spirit mage, a strong hand grabbed Lucy's " Maybe one day we can have a summer wedding of our own" Natsu whispered. Across from the pair Juvia and Gray sipped on wine and smiled knowingly " Already planning your wedding flame brain?" Gray teased. Natsu's cheeks, already flushed from the wine, turned an even darker shade of pink.

"Shut your mouth Ice princess" the dragon slayer quipped childishly sticking his tongue out at the ice demon slayer."Gray-sama be nice to Natsu" Juvia chuckled softly. Gray looked down at his girlfriend with mock hurt in his stormy blue eyes. “ But water droplet Natsu has been my rival all our life” Gray pouted. Natsu smiled at Grays antics despite a life long rivalry both slayers had a deep bond with one another. The drinks kept pouring and the laughter kept flowing music filled the air and all around the quartet wizards danced. 

“Is everyone playing nicely?” A voice laughed. The wizards turned to see Gajeel and Levy walking towards them from the makeshift dance floor.“Congratulations” Lucy all but yelled jumping up and wrapping her arms around Levy’s neck in a hug before turning to hug Gajeel as well. The Red Fox's smiled to each other sitting down to join their friends. Natsu shifted closer to Gray running his fingers up his spine. Gray shivered at the touch and leaned back against Natsu. “ Don’t worry Gajeel everyone here is playing just fine” the pinkette winked. 

 

“ Gajeel,Levy Mest is here to see you” MiraJane called from the dance floor waving to get the newlyweds attention. Levy grabbed Gajeel’s hand pulling him with her before turning to the couples still sitting underneath the tree “I believe that's our que to leave” she smiled “Enjoy the rest of your night you guys.” The quartet smiled as they walked off. “ No worries we will” Juvia said taking Natsu’s place beside Lucy running her fingers through the blonde’s hair before placing a kiss on the back of her neck. Lucy turned to smile sweetly at Juvia placing a kiss on the water mages cheek. 

Evening slowly made its descent into night, as dawn approached one by one the Fairy Tail wizards left South Gate Park in favor of their own homes. “ I can’t believe we partied through the night” Gray says looking toward the rising sun. Lucy sat beside him a hint of a smile on her lips “That’s the Fairy Tail way we work hard, but we play even harder” she says softly. Juvia shifts into Natsu’s lap he gently places his arms around her waist. “ It’s been a great night, but I think it’s time we head home” the dragon slayer says eyes locked on Gray’s. Juvia reaches forward for Grays hand grabbing his fingers in her own she says. “ I don’t want to be alone just yet.” Her three companions share a knowing smile.  
“ I saw Happy leave toward Fairy Hills with Wendy and Carla around midnight” Natsu offers “ Why don’t we head to my place together.” Gray stands up offering a hand to Natsu who accepts it pulling Juvia up with him as he stands. Juvia helps Lucy to her feet and together the quartet makes their way to the edge of Magnolia and into the forest where Natsu and Happy’s house resides.

“Home Sweet Home” Natsu sighed opening the door and allowing his companions to step inside ahead of him. Gray steps out of the doorway and further into the living room. The ice demon slayer looks around the room skeptically. “ You know this place is surprisingly tidy considering” Gray eyes find Natsu's as he speaks. “Are you calling me a slob Popsicle breathe?” The pink haired dragon slayer retorts. Blue eyes rise to meet green “ Me? Never.” Gray pulls the fire mage closer to him mouth hovering mere centimeters from his rival. 

Juvia takes Lucy’s hand and drags the blonde towards the sofa “ Now boys lets not forget why we’re really here” she says slipping the zipper of Lucy’s dress down her back, stopping once the dress slinks down to reveal the celestial spirit mages buxom breasts. Lucy gasps as the air hits her exposed cleavage, the two men turn towards Juvia’s voice enjoying the sight before them. Natsu sits besides the women fingers playing with blue hair as he places kisses along her collarbone. Gray in turn kneels in front of the blonde mouth enveloping her taut pink nipple and slowly begins to suck. Lucy cries out shivering against Grays skilled lips. 

Natsu locks eyes with Gray,leaning over Juvia to lock lips with the ice demon slayer. Still on his knees Gray runs his fingers down Lucy’s torso as he fights to gain dominance over Natsu’s lips. Unable to wait any longer Juvia takes the opportunity to admire the scene before her using her fingers to feel the moist heat of her core. Thumb running softly over her clit Juvia trembles softly feeling her arousal start to rise. Natsu slides off the sofa breaking their kiss in favor of undoing Gray's zipper as Juvia starts moaning loudly working a steady rhythm with her fingers moisture running steadily down her thighs, much to the delight of everyone else. Lucy watches the blue haired beauty with lust filling her eyes. 

The blonde bombshell stands and walks toward the water mage, brown eyes meeting navy in a silent question. Sensing both desire and hesitation in the blonde Juvia stops her ministrations pushing Lucy to her knees she offers the celestial spirit mage a finger "Go on pet lick it I know you want to taste me." Lucy licks Juvia's finger sweetly relishing in the sweet taste of the navy eyed water mage. Suddenly the blond finds herself in between a pair of shapely legs, overtaken with desire she gently parts the folds licking firmly at the other woman's core. " Yes pet that's it you lick me so well" the water mage practically screams causing both Gray and Natsu to look over at the two ladies on the sofa. 

Lucy grins at Juvia's’ encouragement and continues eating her out, the water mage moaning loudly. On the floor both men were practically drooling at the sight in front of them briefly pausing their fight for dominance over one another. Juvia moans louder Lucy had grown bold increasing both the pressure and speed of her tongue. Gray uses the increase in volume to his advantage, pushing Natsu fully to the ground while his head was turned and straddling the fire dragon slayers’ hips. Pressure against his cock caused Natsu to look away from the sexy scene on his sofa and up into the navy blue eyes of the ice demon. Gray’s eyes were filled with lust the ice make wizard wanted Natsu and he wanted him badly. Natsu reaches through Gray's open zipper to stroke him eliciting a low growl from the wizard above him. 

Gray leans forward sinking his canines into the muscle between Natsu's neck and right shoulder. The smell of wet copper hangs in the air and blood steadily trickles out of the puncture as Gray moans happily gently licking at the mark he made. “ Fuck” Natsu screams “That felt amazing.” The demon slayer grinds his crotch against Natsu’s as he sucks along the pinkette's neck. Slowly Gray pulls his suit pants down his legs allowing his eight inch cock to spring free from its fabric prison. Natsu is taken aback by the sight and ruts up into the demon slayer. Pining Natsu’s arms above his head cock teasing the younger wizards lips. Natsu looks up again into Gray’s eyes silently begging for permission to suck. The blue eyed man happily obliges groaning contently. As Grays legs begin to shake he hears the sound of Juvia achieving her orgasm on the sofa. Eyes glazed over her legs wrap around Lucy’s face as the water mage rides the waves of her orgasm.

He taps Natsu's thigh three times signaling him to stop. Once the fire mage releases his hold on Grays cock the ice wizard stands up helping the green eyes man into a sitting position before pulling him up off the floor. Natsu’s eye follow Grays just in time to see Juvia starting to still and Lucy licking her lips. With a nod to one another they wrap their arms slowly around Lucy’s torso. With a quick kiss to Juvia’s lips Natsu lays Lucy on the sofa and begins spreading her legs apart her core glistening with moisture in the rooms light. Natsu kisses her folds just before licking from the bottom of her opening straight up to clit making sure to toy with the tiny bundle of nerves before going back down to enjoy the sweet taste of her folds.

Both Juvia and Gray take advantage of the position Natsu finds himself in Gray kneeling behind Natsu spreading him apart and putting his rosebud on full display before leaning forward to lick Natsu’s opening while Juvia massages his balls. Feeling overwhelmed and decidedly overstimulated Natsu pulls away from Lucy. “ I need you all so badly” he moans turning to look at each one of his companions in turn.Lucy stands up allowing Juvia to take her place as Natsu moves forward and positions himself at her well prepped entrance. Lucy slides into place on top of Juvia her pussy dripping wet and in the perfect spot of Juvia to eat her out. Finally Gray steps into place behind Natsu cock rock hard and lubed ready to push into Natsu’s entrance. With quick glance into each others eyes seeing nothing but need and desire the foursome quickly begins moving in tandem fucking each other in a steady rhythm. 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it the new and (hopefully) improved Frozen Stars Burning Oceans. Constructive criticism and story suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I'm feeling overwhelmed and out of focus like I've lost my vision for FSBO but the story is important to me and I want to make something you guys enjoy reading


End file.
